


Boruto ga Kiru

by Azmodan0210



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, ゲッターロボ | Getter Robo, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boruto's Harem, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Harems, Humor, Large Breasts, Love at First Sight, Martial Arts, Mutilation, Post-Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Rated m for Manly, Resolved Sexual Tention, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual tention, Violence, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Following Kawaki's defeat, Boruto had went into the place called Capital as he is about to destroy Honest's plan for world domination and he will do it with the help from Night Raid itself.





	Boruto ga Kiru

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the crossover of Naruto with Akame ga Kill as Boruto will help Night Raid to destroy empire for good. Boruto's main love interest will be Sheele along with Esdeath, Akame and Chelsea. Plus Makoto the Emperor will be exiled dishonorabally as Akame and along with Air, Fal, Logue and Luna. Plus the main villain in this fic is indeed Syura the dark emperor himself as Makoto got his throne ursuped as he seeks the help from Night Raid in this story. The story takes the place after Boruto: Naruto Next Generations and Kawaki's defeat. Also the story itself as it suggested will be mature with sexual situations and violent scenes. You have been warned.
> 
> Naruto is the property of Shueisha and Masashi Kishimoto. Akame ga Kill is the property of Square-Enix, Takahiro and Tetsuya TASHIRO. Kuroinu is the property of Liquid while Dynamic Productions, Ken Ishikawa (RIP) and Go Nagai own Getter Robo.

**CAST**

**JAPANESE**

Masakazu Morita as Boruto Uzumaki

Sora Amamiya as Akame

Ayaka Oohashi as Kurome

Mamiko Noto as Sheele

Kaori Nazuka as Chelsea

Risa Mizuno as Najenda

Katsuyuki Konishi as Bulat

Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Lubbock

Yukari Tamura as Mine

Souma Saitou as Tatsumi

Shintarou Asanuma as Susanoo

Satomi Akesaka as Esdeath

Kouji Takahashi as Ieyasu

Mikako Komatsu as Sayo

Shu Watanabe as Makoto

Hitomi Harada as Air

Aya Hirano as Fal

Eiji Takemoto as Bols

Junji Majima as Run

Yoshimasa Hosoya as Wave

Hisako Kanemoto as Luna

Erika Matsui as Suzuka

Hideo Ishikawa as Ryouma Nagare

Nana Mizuki as Alicia Arcturus

Konomi Tada as Logue

Kikuko Inoue as Kije

Yuu Asakawa as Leone

Kouji Ishii as Honest

Ryouhei Kimura as Syura

Yuuichi Nakamura as Enshin

Shigeru Chiba as Champ

Tsuyoshi Koyama as Ogre

Kana Hanazawa as Seryu Ubiquitous

Ken Narita as Stylish

Kento Fujinuma as Kaku

Tohru Okawa as Narrator

**ENGLISH**

Alex Heartman as Boruto Uzumaki

Molly Searcy as Akame

Juliet Simmons as Kurome

Jessica Boone as Sheele

Ty Mahanny as Susanoo

Emily Neves as Chelsea

Shelley Callene Black as Najenda

David Wald as Bulat

Tyler Galindo as Lubbock

Christina Kelly as Mine

Corey Hartzog as Tatsumi

Christine Auten as Esdeath

Patrick Poole as Ieyasu

Margaret McDonald as Sayo

Justin Briner as Makoto

Felicia Angele as Air

Cherami Leigh as Fal

John Swasey as Bols

Christopher Patton as Run

Lex Lang as Ryouma Nagare

Lauren Landa as Alicia Arcturus

David Matranga as Wave

Brina Palencia as Luna

Carli Mosier as Suzuka

Tiffany Grant as Logue

Allison Keith as Leone

Maggie Flecknoe as Kije

Marty Fleck as Honest

Adam Noble as Syura

Doug Erholtz as Enshin

Mike Pollock as Champ

George Manley as Ogre

Kira Vincent Davis as Seryu Ubiquitous

Jay Hickman as Stylish

Mark X. Laskowski as Kaku

David Vincent as Narrator

Narration

"Thunder. Lightning. Our story begins with that which shakes the heavens and earth. Like a thunderbolt in the blue sky, a startling fantasy begins to unfold!"

Years ago.

A black haired man is running with two girls who have the red eyes and black hair. The first girl is Akame who have the long hair while Kurome is the girl with short hair as they bear the black and white dresses as they run along with the legendary swordsman named Genji who is Akame and Kurome's biological father as he saw his wife is killed by Empire and ran away with two girls as the empire soldiers as he wore the two legendary cane swords Murasame and Muramasa which are the Teigu or Imperial Arms.

Then Genji had gave Muramasa to Kurome while Akame recieved the Murasame as they bid farewell to their father as Najenda who had lost her eye and replaced her arm with a mechanical one had took the girls under her wing as both sisters had saw their father had died with the smile as Akame cries her father as she helplessly watched her father dying in front of her. "FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Akame as she knew that her father is dead and then the flash of light had flashed in Akame's eyes and thus it brings to the present.

Present.

Thus Akame had awoken as she had breathed heavilly as she was sleeping with her little sister. Akame and Kurome had grown up into a well beautifull girl with slightly large bust and well endowed body. And it was already a morning as she got her Teigu named Murasame as she got the teeth brushing and thus she washed her face after the nightmare she received as her little sister Kurome had woken up as she is also beautifull and had the large breasts like Akame does. Akame now sports the black shirt with black miniskirt, red fingerless gloves, white panties and black boots. Kurome now sports the black dress with black shirt, redd ribbon, black miniskirt, black panties, brown shoes and black fingerless gloves. Then both Akame and Kurome are revealed to be a part of Assassin's group called Night Raid which is established by Makoto himself as he founded the Revolutionary army to depose evil Honest for good. Then a cloaked figure walks towards capital as he is about to cleanse the evil itself in the Capital in order to destroy Honest and his subordinates for good.

_(*Opening: HEATS by JAM Project, Taka of Defspiral, Hideo Ishikawa and Daigo Naito from Getter Robo Armageddon*)_

_[Hironobu Kageyama, Masami Okui]_

_**[~Atsuku nare yume mita ashita o Kanarazu itsuka tsukamaeru~]**_   _(Burn your passion We'll definitely catch our dreams someday)_  Borutofirst stands on the cliff as he picks up his cane sword as he jumps of the cliff.

_[Hiroshi Kitadani, Yoshiki Fukuyama]_

_**[~Hashiridase furimuku koto naku Tsumetai yoru o tsukinukero~]**  (Start running without looking back And charge through the cold night)_ Then he swings his sword as he slices the screen and then the screen shatters thus the wind starts to blow as the song begins.

_[Hideo Ishikawa]_

_**[~Nani ka ga mune de sakenderu no ni Kidzukanu furi de sugoshiteta~]**_   _(Even though there was something shouting in my heart I pretended not to be aware of it)_  Tatsumi walks along with Sayo, Ieyasu, Mine, Wave, Run and Kurome as they have the determined look on their face as Susanoo stands on the floor with his arms crossed as he stands alongside Air, Luna, Fal and Makoto as Kije and Logue are happily smiling.

_[Taka of Defspiral]_

_**[~Hageshii ame to kaze ni utarete Kodou ga ore o yobisamasu~]**_   _(Whipped by strong rain and wind My heartbeat woke me up)_  Najenda is giving the thumbs up and Esdeath and Suzuka giving the salutes then Alicia picks up her katana from her sheath with the serious look on her face as Lubbock, Bulat and Bols comically do the kabuki pose as Akame, Chelsea, Sayo and Sheele along with Esdeath are shaking their heads and sarcastically shrugging. Then it cuts to Honest laughing evilly as Syura sits on his throne and smirks evilly as he holds the bocal of vine.

_[Daigo Naito]_

_**[~Souda wasurerarenai Gamushara sugiru ikikata~]**_   _(That's right I can't forget the naughty way of life I had)_  Then Ryouma takes off his cloak as he smirks cockily as he is ready to battle the imperial guards as he holds the twin tomohawks with crazy look.

_[Masaaki Endoh]_

_**[~Chishio ga moeru nara Tada sore dake de nani mo iranai~]**  (If I can feel my blood burning That's all I need, I don't need anything else)_ Then Boruto picks up his cane sword and then he and the gang are rushing Syura and his army of Wild Hunt and Imperial Guards.

_[JAM Project, Hironobu Kageyama]_

_**[~Atsuku nare yume miru kanata e** **Yaketsuku hodo ni te o nobase~]**_   _(Burn your passion Start running towards your dream Burn your hands with your passion)_  Boruto and Akame are fighting back to back as they slash through the multiple guards as Tatsumi and Bulat in their Incursio armors are blasting through the army of Wild Hunt with the help from Najenda, Ryouma, Alicia, Esdeath, Ieyasu, Sayo and Suzuka.

_[Masami Okui, Taka]_

_**[~Kakeagare hitomi o sorasazu Ikiteru koto o tashikamero~]**  (Climb up without taking your eyes off of it To make sure your still alive)_ Mine and Sheele are high fiving each other after the mayhem they made upon the Jaegers wit the help from Ieyasu, Wave, Run, Kurome, Chelsea, Bols and Tatsumi.

_[Hiroshi Kitadani, Yoshiki Fukuyama, Daigo Naito]_

_**[~Atsuku nare takanaru akogare Honoo no youni moeagare~]**  (Burn your desire Engulf it in flames)_ Then both Honest and Lubbock are trading the blows as Dorothea and Sheele both starring angrilly at each other as they fight each other as they clash their swords. Then Boruto and Syura face each other as Syura had the evil grin on his face as Boruto clashes with Syura and then Boruto slashes the screen.

_[JAM Project, Hideo Ishikawa, Daigo Naito, Taka, Masaaki Endoh]_

_**[~Ugokidase tomadou koto naku Sekai o kaeru kaze ni nare~]** (Move forward with no hesitation Then you can become the wind and change the world)_ Then both Boruto and Sheele embrace each other as they greeted by the entire revolutionary army and Night Raid and their friends.

_[Hideo Ishikawa]_

_**[~GETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!~]**  (GETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!)_ Then Boruto and the gang are standing for the epic pose as the song ends and thus the explosion occured and revealed the fire colored title thus ending the song.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Kill the Drug Lords.

The Capital.

In the capital the people and the villagers once lived the peacefull lives without any death untill Honest had ursped the throne for himself and started to use Jaegers and Wild Hunt to kill those who are not worthy of his rule. Wild Hunt and Jaegers are killing men, women and children as the Empire had been ruled now by iron fist as the young emperor had lost his throne and along with his loyal followers he created the revolutionary army and the assassination group called Night Raid in order to bring his throne back. Now a cloaked figure is walking toward the mansion as it saw the young man is searching for his friends. This young man is the wandering swordsman named Tatsumi as he had the brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wears the grey shirt and white jacket in addition to his brown boots and black pants as he carries the sword behind his back of course. The cloaked figure wears the eyeles mask thus revealing it's ocean blue eyes as it wears the black cloak as it approached Tatsumi as it asked about the Capital. "Your name must be Tatsumi right?! I've heard that the live in Capital is not a pleasant one." said figure as Tatsumi had replied. "Yes. Many men, women and children are murdered by Honest's clowns as he taken the throne for himself thus proclaiming himself as the evil emperor thus exiling the true emperor Makoto. The things are not looking too good." said Tatsumi as the cloaked figure had asked him. "Any crime accidents had happened here?! Murder cases?! Rape?! Robery?!" said the cloaked figure as Tatsumi had said with bowing his head to cloaked figure. "Yes. A lot." then they were approached by Aria the blonde haired girl with blonde hair and blue eyes as she was wearing the pink dress as the cloaked figure had noticed the negative energy from the rich girl as it thought by itself. 'Something tells me that this girl is not a nice one.' Then Aria had got closer to a cloaked figure as she said with her smile on her face. "Welcome travellers. Come to my home and be our guests." said Aria as the cloaked figure and Tatsumi unoticebally were coming into this house while within the woods, Akame and Kurome are sitting with Run and Wave in order to attack the mansion. Wave is the young man with the black hair and brown eyes as he wears the blue jacket and black shirt in addition to his black jeans, brown boots and black fingerless gloves. His best friend Run is the blonde haired man with the short blonde hair and blue eyes as he wears the white shirt, white jacket, white jeans, white shoes and red fingerless gloves as they sit in the silence as they are about to wait their moment to storm the mansion in which Aria and her parrents are living. Alongside them were Leone and Mine. Leone is a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes as she wears the white less revealing jeans, brown sleevless jacket and black bra which showcases her huge bust. Mine is the girl with the long pink hair tiend in side ponytail and red eyes. She also got the well endowed figure and large bust as she wears the white shirt, black trenchcoat, pink jeans and white shoes as they look at what happens as Leone had unoticebaly to Tatsumi had taken the money from him. "Heheheh. Taking the money from that Tatsumi guy was WAY too easy. Now let's watch and see what happens to Aria and her parrents." said Leone as she chuckled evilly as Akame, Kurome, Run, Mine and Wave had agreed as they sit on the woods to then sneak upon Aria and her parrents.

Then durring the night the Tatsumi had sneaked upon Aria in her room and then he grabbed her as he pointed his sword against her neck as he angrilly asks Aria about the wereabout of his friends. "Tell me. Where are Ieyasu and Sayo you wench. Talk or your head will fly from the body of yours." said Tatsumi as Aria had answered as she clenched her teeth and closed her eye. "They are in basement underground. Maybe they are down there." said Aria as Tatsumi had swung his sword and beheaded Aria in two seconds as he had replied as well. "Good. You are no longer use to me, Aria." then Tatsumi had found the guards and Aria's parrents are already assassinated by a cloaked figure as the cloaked figure had replied as they are ready to free Tatsumi's friends. Then they had found the basement were both Ieyasu and Sayo were drugged and tortured as cloaked figure had kicked the door with the much force he broke it and then cloaked figure had cut the ties and sliced the cage which were holding Sayo and Ieyasu hostage as the cloaked figure had figured how to heal people it used it's healing magic as it hand touched Sayo's face thus restoring her to health thus removing drugs from her and bringing her back to life. Sayo is the girl with the long black hair and black eyes and well endowed figure as well as slightly large bust. Ieyasu is the boy with the brown eyes and black hair as he wears the white headband on his forehead as the cloaked figure had healed Ieyasu as well as he got his drug removed from him. Then a man with the black hair with white stripe on it and one red eye had saw this as he had enraged at Tatsumi and cloaked figure. His name was Ogre as he was killing the men, women and children just for the fun as he heard about Tatsumi. "So you are that kid who took down the danger beasts by his own. You had made a biggest mistake in YOUR LIFE BRAT! HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Ogre as he tried to attack Tatsumi but the cloaked figure had sliced Ogre in two thus finally dropping the mask and cloak thus revealing the young adult 19 years old young man. He had the long spiky blonde hair tied in ponytail as he got the ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He showcased his trademark scar down on his right eye and he wears the white shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves and Leaf Protecter on his forehead. It was Boruto Uzumaki the son of Seventh Hokage as he had sliced Ogre with his cane sword as Boruto knew that Ogre was behind the suffering of the others. "The one who made the biggest mistake in his life by killing the others is you, Ogre. That was a punishment for your crimes." said Boruto to the dead Ogre as Ogre was sliced in two thus the blood had sprayed from his two parts thus killing Ogre for good as Boruto knew that Ogre was a right hand man of Syura the Evil Emperor himself. Then Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu and Boruto are approached by Mine, Kurome, Akame, Wave, Run and Leone as they saw that the cloaked figure who killed Aria's parrents and their bodyguards was the legendary hero of Leaf Village as Tatsumi had gave Leone his money as they earlier became friends as Leone with sarcastic smirk on her face had shaken her head and shrugged. "You know, Tatsumi. You overstayed your welcome." said Leone as Tatsumi had smirked cockily as he crossed his arms. "What?! Am I need to say sorry eh?!" then Akame had facepalmed disguistingly at Tatsumi's idiotic behavior. "Oh brother." then Tatsumi had recognized the samurai sisters by their look. "You girls must be Akame and Kurome right and you must be Wave, Run and Mine eh?! Name's Tatsumi. Pleased to meet ya." said Tatsumi as he smiled friendly and winked at Mine as Mine had blushed innocently as then they heard the imperial guards are coming as Kurome and Mine with psychotic smirk on their faces had noticed Syura's guards and cracked their fists threatenly. "OH YEAH! Kurome we have a visitors. Time to send those motherfuckers packing." said Mine as she prepared her Teigu called Pumpkin which was transformed into dual machine guns as Kurome had picked her Muramasa Teigu as she agreed as well. "With pleasure! I'm so gonna enjoy this. LET'S ROCK SIS!" said Kurome as Akame with her demon sword ready had prepared her fighting stance as she and the others had started to rush imperial guards. "Eliminate!" then with the swung of her cane sword she sliced three guards in two with the speed of sound as Tatsumi and Leone led Sayo and Ieyasu into the Night Raid headquarters as Sayo and Ieyasu had went into the Night Raid and then Tatsumi and Leone with the smirks on their faces had started to crack their fists threatenly with the crazy smirks on their faces.

(cue music: Yasuharu Takanashi - Hitomi the Honey Badger from Killing Bites)

Tatsumi had swung his sword as he had started to slice five guards like a paper as he had started to get his hands on his friends' torturers. Then Leone had choked one of the guards to death and then kicked another one in the jaw thus killing the guard. Then Mine had picked up her Teigu Pumpkin as she turned it into the dual machine gun as she had started to laugh maniacally. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH! Alright ya motherfuckers ya want to play rough?! Then say hello to my little friend." said Mine as she had shot repeatedly from her machine guns as the guards were screaming in pain as she just enjoyed the slaying of imperial guards who were the servants of Honest from the beginning. Then Kurome, Wave and Run had started to cut and bash the imperial guards for the crimes they had committed against innocent people. Wave in his Grand Chariot armor Teigu had jumped high and performed the flying front drop kick named Grand Fall as he kicked the guards in the face thus blasting them to the wall and splattering them to the bloody meat. Then Run with his Mastema teigu had fired the feathers from his wings thus cutting the evil guards to pieces as the guards were screaming in pain and terror as both Wave and Run had bumped their fists together. Then Kurome with her Muramasa cane sword had started to slice the guards like a paper as she have the cocky smirk on her face as the guards were sliced and cut from limb to limb. Then Mine, Tatsumi, Akame, Kurome, Wave and Run had escaped the mansion as Boruto had charged his chakra into his hand as he launched a wind ball called Rassengan which had ripped the guards from pieces to pieces as Rassengan ball had torn the guards and mansion to bloody pieces thus destroying the mansion for good with the explosion occured in the mansion as the mansion exploded with remaining guards and then Boruto had jumped high and thus gave the thumbs up with his trademark smile as Akame and the gang along with Tatsumi had laughed histerically. Then Boruto and Tatsumi had bumped their fists as Leone had said this. "Boruto, Tatsumi. Welcome to Night Raid." said Leone as she crossed her arms as Tatsumi agreed. "If it needed to save my village then yes." said Tatsumi as Boruto continued. "I won't refuse such beautifull woman like you. Why not?!" then Boruto and Tatsumi are accepted into the Night Raid. Then a woman was standing on the tree as she is a blue haired woman. It was the former leader of Jaegers named Esdeath. She is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also have a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. She have the well endowed figure and large breasts as she wears her Teigu the rapier called Demon's Extract as she had her eyesight focused on Boruto as she is now obsesed with him. "Ah such a handsome man and the legendary hunk of a hero. Oh I can't believe I fell in love with that man." said Esdeath as she held her cheeks and blushed kindly as Najenda had crossed her arms with the smile on her face. Najenda is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. "That man is the hope for us all. I hope to see the reaction on Seryu's faces when she learns that her father figure is killed by Boruto Uzumaki himself, she would be SOOOOO pissed." said Najenda as her humanoid Teigu partner Susanoo had agreed with her. Susanoo is a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He is always wearing a white robe. Alongside him were Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea and Lubbock along with Bols and Suzuka. Bols is the man with the long blonde hair and blue eyes as he is wearing the white robe, black shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves as he is not wearing his mask. Sheele is a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wears a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She usually have her Teigu the Giant Scissors Extase with her. She wears glasses and have a scar on her right cheek. During her earlier appearances, she wears a hat. Lubbock is a young man with shoulder-length green hair that covers his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wears a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He is occasionally seen wearing a long black coat. When in battle, he wears his Teigu (Cross Tail) on his hands. Bulat is a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wearing in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. Before joining Night Raid, he had his hair down. When not wearing Incursio, he often donnes a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots. He also wears a black leather jacket on top of his usual outfit a few times. Suzuka is a voluptous woman with black hair tied in ponytail and matching eyes. Suzuka wears clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair and a scar on her face. Like her fellow Demons, she wears armor plating on her forearms. Chelsea have pale skin, auburn hair, and red eyes. She wears a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wears a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She carries her Teigu, Gaea Foundation, wherever she goes. She is almost always seen sucking on a lollipop. They went back to Night Raid HQ to discuiss a successfull mension.

End of Chapter 1

_(*Ending: Senshi Yo Nemure by JAM Project and Kishou Taniyama from Mazinkaiser*)_

Boruto is relaxing peacefully with Sheele resting on his chest.

_[Kishou Taniyama]_

_**[~Aa kaze yo yasashii kaze yo aitsu no tameni utatteokure~]**  (Ah, the wind! A gentle wind! For the sake of that fellow, I give a song)_

_[Yoshiki Fukuyama]_

_**[~Mou toki no oto sae aitsu ha kizamanai ~]**  (The sound of that time even already, that fellow does not engrave.)_

_[Hironobu Kageyama]_

_**[~Aa hoshi yo tooi hoshi yo ano tamashii wo michibiitekure~]**  (Ah, the stars! The far distant stars! Guide that soul)_

_[Masaaki Endoh]_

_**[~Mou nido to aitsu wo koko he ha modosanai~]**  (That fellow is never returned to this battlefield any longer)_

_[Masami Okui, chorus JAM Project]_

_**[~GOOD BYE SOLDIER saigo no yuusha yo~]**  (Good bye soldier The ultimate courageous man!)_

_[Hiroshi Kitadani chorus JAM Project]_

_**[~Sono risou wo FOREVER FREEDOM (jiyuu wo) FOREVER~]**  (Those ideals are forever Freedom forever)_

_[_ _Kishou Taniyama_ _]_

_**[~Tsunaideiku yo zutto...~]**  (Tying together, always…)_

_[JAM Project,_ _Kishou Taniyama]_

_**[~GOOD BYE SOLDIER hagane no senshi yo~]**  (Good bye soldier Soldier of steel!)_

_[Yoshiki Fukuyama,_ _Kishou Taniyama_ _chorus JAM Project]_

_**[~Yasuraka ni rarabai THANK YOU! rarabai~]**  (A lullaby in tranquility A lullaby to thank you)_

_[Hironobu Kageyama]_

_**[~Shizuka ni nemure KAIZER~]**  (Quietly sleep, Kaizer)_

An instrumental of HEATS plays.

Narration by Boruto

"Yo. Name's Boruto. It looks like the Night Raid assassin's were formed by former emperor Makoto as he got his throne ursuped by Syura and his Wild Hunt as I got the attention of lovely Ice Queen Esdeath as she is now obsessed with me and fell in love with me. So I will protect those who are very important to me. Those who harm the others will receive a no mercy from me. Next time on Boruto ga Kiru. Kill the Psychos. The next targets are Zank, Seryu, Stylish and his army. Whipe the tears with your fists."

**Author's Note:**

> At is suggested Tatsumi had gave his money willingly to Leone as they are agreed to kill Aria as Boruto in this chapter saves both Ieyasu and Sayo. Boruto in this chapter and story is ruthless toward wicked persons like Honest and his cronies. Tipper Wild Hunt gentlemen. If you know that Boruto is after you, avoid anything shaped like a leaf symbol.


End file.
